Silver's Secret
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Lance bumps into Silver, literally! Which leads him to find out Silver's secret…that he is really a girl! Silver wants to make sure Lance won't tell anyone and decides to travel with Lance. What will happen to these two now? Genderbending Mastershipping
1. Silver's A Girl?

**Summary: Lance bumps into Silver, literally! Which leads him to find out Silver's secret…that he is really a girl! Silver wants to make sure Lance won't tell anyone and decides to travel with Lance. What will happen to these two now? Genderbend + Mastershipping**

**Note: Well, I wanted to try something different about a BL pairing and I've been meaning to do something genderbending...I haven't seen a genderbend for this pairing, so I decided to write one. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Lance was minding his own business as he was taking a break from being the Pokemon Champion. Ever since the whole Team Rocket business, Lance just wanted some type of relaxation, though he knew he would never find any peace wherever he went. Lance sighed and went over to the small ponds near the back of the city.<p>

He looked into them and saw his own reflection, which was soon disrupted by a Poliwag that seemed to enjoy human company. Lance smiled at it and reached out his hand to pet it. The Poliwag accepted his hand and enjoyed his touch. Eventually, it wanted to back underwater and swim with the other Pokemon in the pond.

Lance stood up, smiling at such a peaceful moment and began to walk towards the route to Goldenrod. Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone with red hair. The other person fell onto the floor, panting furiously as if he were having trouble breathing.

"I'm sorry…Silver?" Lance said as he looked to see the person he bumped into was none other then Silver, the boy who was slowly learning to love his Pokemon. Lance noticed that the red haired boy seemed to a bit different. Why was he breathing so hard? And why was he so hot when Lance touched him?  
>"Don't touch me," Silver growled as he tried to stand. He was weak from the fever he had gotten a few days ago. At first he brushed it off as nothing, but as it slowly got worse he knew he would have to go see a doctor.<p>

"Are you ok?" Lance asked, concerned for the young boy. He wanted to help him, even if Silver didn't want his help.

"Of course I'm ok!" Silver said as he slowly got up. He was feeling a bit dizzy, but he wasn't going to accept help from this guy.

"It doesn't seem like it…" Lance muttered as Silver began to wobble away from him. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes!" Silver shouted at Lance. Now he was seeing two of him. This was not looking good for Silver.

"Just…go…away…" Silver said weakly as he began to fall forward. Lance caught him before he could hit the floor. Silver had fainted from his fever. He put his head to Silver's. It burned at the slightest touch! Lance picked him up and carried him bridal style to the nearest Pokemon Center, which luckily for him was in walking distance.

"Excuse me!" Lance said when he entered the center. "Would you mind looking after my friend? He's really sick."

"Of course, bring him back here," The Nurse Joy said motioning for Lance to follow him. They passed by Pokemon that were currently in need of care, but would recover with Nurse Joy's help.

"Set him down here," She said when she opened a door to reveal a room that looked like it was from a regular hospital. Lance gently set Silver on the bed, making sure not to awaken the boy.

"You can wait outside," Nurse Joy told Lance and he left as a Chansey entered. Why did he worry so much about Silver? Maybe he had a soft spot for this boy since he seemed to be troubled by his past if he didn't love his Pokemon. Lance was really never going to have a day to relax, was he?

Though, he couldn't help but wonder at how Silver managed to get so sick. Didn't he know he was feeling ill? Well, as long as Silver was going to be fine it didn't really matter…

"Sir?" Nurse Joy came out from behind the double doors that led to the back rooms.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lance asked. He was getting to worked up about this…and it was only a fever!

"Yes, you're friend is going to be just fine. She just has a fever, which should go down in a few days. We also gave her medicine to," Nurse Joy told Lance.

"That's a relief…" He said but stopped as he noticed Nurse Joy say Silver was a 'she'.

"What do you mean by she? Silver is a boy," He told her. Nurse Joy looked at Lance confused.

"I assure you, you're friend in there is a female," She said. "I did have to take off her shirt to check her heart beat."

Lance was speechless. All this time, he thought Silver was a boy. He acted like one, sounded like one, and even looked like one! How could Silver be a girl? Did anyone else know? Or was he the only one who found out Silver's secret?


	2. Feeling Better

Silver was sleeping calmly on the hospital bed. She was completely unaware of the fact that at the moment, Lance had found out her secret, the one she tried so hard to keep.

Nurse Joy let Lance into Silver's room. She said he wouldn't catch her fever as long as he didn't get to close to her. He sat on a chair in the room, waiting for the boy- or now girl- to wake up. He still couldn't get the fact that Silver was actually a girl into his head.

He wondered how he could have missed this very important fact about Silver. More importantly…was Silver keeping the fact that she was a girl a secret? If so, why?

As many thoughts and explanations of why she would do such a thing, Lance couldn't help but watch as the girl slept. Now that he knew Silver was a girl, his thoughts on her seemed to have changed.

_Silver does seem pretty cute,_ Lance thought. _Wait. What am I thinking? Just because I found out Silver's a girl doesn't mean I like her now! Though, I have always been curious about her before…_

Eventually, Nurse Joy came back to check on Silver. Nothing seemed to have changed, but her breathing had gotten better.

"Where would you be sleeping at tonight?" Nurse Joy asked Lance. Lance snapped out of his thoughts and looked around the room. There was a couch where he could lay on and possibly sleep. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Would it be possible if I slept here?" Lance asked pointing to the couch.

"Of course. I'll be back with a blanket right away," She said and left. Meanwhile, Lance went over to the couch and lay there, waiting for her return. He yawned and shut his eyes as he drifted off into sleep.

Nurse Joy came back only to find Silver waking up and Lance asleep. She placed the blanket over Lance and then went over to Silver.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Better," She mumbled. Silver was still feeling hot from her fever, but the medicine she was given seemed to have brought down the heat.

"Your friend there was really surprised to find out you were a girl," She commented as she made a note to get more medicine for humans. Silver stared at the Nurse Joy.

"Wh-What?" Silver asked, not able to believe what she just said.

"It's funny. He thought you were a boy," She said. She made sure everything was ok in the room and headed towards the door.

"If you need anything, just call me," She said and left.

Silver was still in shock. That idiot of a nurse had told Lance that she was a girl? No! No one was supposed to know about her secret! She tried so hard to keep that fact hidden and some nurse just goes out and spills it! And to Lance of all people!

She did a face palm and decided to not let this get to her. Though, she knew it would. Now she would have to make sure that Lance would tell NO ONE of her secret. This meant…she would have to travel with him and never leave his side. She wasn't pleased at the idea, but she would have to do it.

Silver looked over to the man who had learned her secret. He was sleeping peacefully on the couch and seemed to mutter something in his sleep. She didn't understand why he had helped her though. It's not like she was going to die from a fever. She was stronger then that!

But, she knew she was going have to owe Lance for bringing her here. Silver sighed at the thought of her being in debt to Lance and traveling with him. If she did travel with Lance, he would probably bother her about loving Pokemon nonstop.

Silver shook her head trying to rid those horrid thoughts from her mind and once again looked to a sleeping Lance. Her mind seemed to wander as she imagined what it would like to be in his arms. She quickly threw away such a thought, blushing, and lied back down on her bed, waiting for sleep to overtake her.

* * *

><p>Lance was the first to wake up of the two, so he went over to check on Silver's temperature. Once again, he placed his head to hers. This time, her head seemed to be cooler then yesterday.<p>

He gave a sigh of relief as he backed away from the girl who was beginning to open her eyes. Silver noticed Lance standing near her and immediately glared at him. She sat up, never once taking her eyes off of Lance.

"So…you found out my secret?" Silver asked.

"Yes, but I do have to say you pull off a very believable boy," Lance said hoping it would stop her glare. Silver turned away.

"It doesn't matter anymore now that you know…" She muttered and turned back to face him. Before she could say anything, Nurse Joy entered the room.

"I see you two are up," She said happily. She checked Silver's temperature and figured she would be ok.

"Make sure to take this and don't push yourself to hard," Nurse Joy warned Silver as she handed her medicine. "You two can leave when you're ready."

She walked out of the room, leaving the two alone again.

"You cannot tell anyone!" Silver said to Lance.

"I won't," Lance said, but Silver didn't seem to believe this.

"I'm going with you," She said sternly.

"What?" Lance said surprised.

"I don't trust you, so I'm going to travel with you until I know you'll keep my secret."  
>"You can trust me."<br>"I'll see about that."  
>Lance sighed. No matter what, it seemed like Silver was determined to stay with him.<p>

"Fine, but your going to have to listen to me, ok? I don't want you getting hurt or anything," Lance said. Silver reluctantly agreed to his little deal.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Anyone liking this so far? This seems like its going to be fun to write...I just hope I don't go OOC for these two...<strong>


	3. Trouble Approaches

Lance and Silver were now on their way to Goldenrod City. That was where Lance was originally headed before he bumped into Silver. Luckily for Lance, Silver didn't complain about heading over to the city, though he could tell she didn't want to go there.

"Shouldn't you take your medicine?" Lance asked as they entered the National Park.

"I don't need it," Silver answered with a grunt. She was feeling fine and found it useless to take the medicine.

"Remember what I told you? You have to listen to me if you want to stay with me," He told her. Silver, angry at how Lance easily won this, gave in to him. She really didn't have a choice with him.

"Fine…" She grumbled and pulled out the small tablets. Before she swallowed them, she checked her bag for any type of drinkable liquid. She couldn't find any and remembered she used her last water bottle before she got to Ecruteak.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked concerned as he saw Silver looking through her bag.  
>"I don't have any water, so I guess I can't take them," Silver said as she smirked.<p>

"Oh, well we can go get a water bottle from the department store," Lance suggested and Silver frowned. She was going to have to take the stupid medicine no matter what.

"Do you ever smile?" Lance asked. Whenever he ran into the girl, he never did see her smile, not even once. Maybe, he could be the one to make Silver smile for the first time in years?

"I do, I just choose not to," Silver replied back sarcastically. She didn't like how nosey Lance was, but it did quicken her heartbeat just a bit at the fact that he actually cared for her. Lance just sighed at her comeback.

They walked through the park and Route 35 in silence, neither of them knowing how to start up a conversation with the other. Lance was curious about why Silver kept the fact that she was a girl a secret, but if he asked her now he wouldn't get an answer. On the other hand, Silver wanted to know why Lance was being so nice to her. She also wanted to bring up why he was in Ecruteak. Wasn't he supposed to be waiting for the next trainer to challenge him for the title of Champion?

They headed too the Goldenrod Department Store and went straight to the top. Silver sat down on one of the chairs while Lance bought her a water bottle from the vending machine.

"Here," Lance said, handing her the water. "Now you can take your medicine."

Silver grabbed the bottle out of Lance's hand and opened the cap. She then took out her medicine and swallowed the tablets, quickly washing it down with the water. When Silver finished swallowing the water, she noticed Lance was staring at her.  
>"What? I can't drink in peace?" She asked.<br>"I was just making sure you didn't choke," Lance said looking away as he tried to cover his blush. He didn't want her to know that he just couldn't get his eyes off of her.

"Why did you want to come here anyway?" Silver asked as she stood up.

"I may be on a break, but I do have to make sure that Team Rocket doesn't decide to make a comeback," Lance explained. "And since they used the Radio Tower, I decided I would check up on it to see if there was anything overlooked. You know, like if they left something behind?"

Lance had notice Silver flinch at the mention of team Rocket. Why would she fear them? She fought against them with that other trainer before didn't she? Before Lance could ask what was wrong, Silver started to walk away, eager to get out of the store.

"Let's go then. I don't want to be here for long," She ordered.

* * *

><p>"They didn't leave anything behind?" Lance asked the Director of the Radio Tower.<p>

"I'm sure of it, but if anyone finds something, we'll inform you immediately," The Director answered.

Lance headed down the Radio Tower while thinking of anything that Team Rocket could have left behind. There had to be something! No one can get away that fast and leave the place clean…

Silver was waiting impatiently for Lance to come back down from talking to the Director. She had refused to go inside the Radio Tower and after stubbornly refusing to enter, Lance gave in, leaving her outside. She tapped her foot. Lance said he would only be in there for a second and already ten minutes had passed!

She crossed her arms and looked up at the Radio Tower. Back then; when they took over the Tower, Silver was disappointed at not being able to take down Team Rocket. She wanted to be the one to do it! Silver sighed and wished she could be strong enough to take down her pathetic father.

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that Giovanni's son?" A Team Rocket grunt in disguise asked his partner. They looked at Silver as they walked out of the Game Corner.<p>

"I think so…he fits the description, doesn't he?" The other grunt asked back. "Red hair, scowling, and a long sleeve black top?"

"I bet it's him. The boss will be so pleased to know that we found him!" The grunt responded happily.

"Now, let's go get him," The other one said while smiling evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thank you for the reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get any for this...Well I do intend to explain why Silver kept it a secret, but thats not until she trusts Lance a bit more. <strong>


	4. Team Rocket Strikes

The two grunts started to approach Silver from behind. She was looking towards the entrance of the Radio Tower, still waiting for Lance to come out of there, so she wasn't able to notice the two Team Rocket members appear from behind her.

"Are you Silver?" One of the grunts asked as they tapped her shoulder.

"Who wants to know?" She asked sarcastically as she turned around.

"We do," The other grunt responded as he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" She yelled and began kicking and punching the grunt.

"Hey! Stop that!" He ordered, but Silver kept struggling to get free.

"I told you we should've knocked him out!" He told his partner while he just laughed at his pain.

"Hey, Silver, sorry it took…" Lance said as he walked out of the building. He immediately noticed Silver being carried away and took out his pokeball. The two grunts didn't notice Lance and were shocked when a Dragonite appeared before them.

"Drop he- him!" Lance commanded the two as they turned around to face him. He almost gave away Silver's secret.

"Lance!" Silver shouted as she recognized his voice. She was glad that he was unable to see the smile that played on her face.

"Lance?" One asked in a confused state.

"The Dragon Master?" The other commented as he looked at Lance.

"Shit! Dude, we have to leave! Now!" The grunt holding Silver said. They turned around, but forgot that a Dragonite was blocking their path.

"Dragonite! Get Silver!" Lance ordered and Dragonite picked Silver up from the grunt's grasp. He then held Silver, almost as if he were hugging him.

"Who are you and why do you want Silver?" Lance asked the two.

"We were ordered to pick up Giovanni's son, ok? He said we'd be able to revive Team Rocket with him!" The grunt pointed to Silver.

"I guess we're going to have to inform Giovanni that he has a personal bodyguard now," The other one commented.

"Go, Weezing! Smokescreen!" They both say. Two Weezings pop out of their pokeballs and use their attack. The two grunts manage to run away, heading towards the Goldenrod Magnet Train.

"Silver!" Lance calls out for her as they both cough at the smoke, even Dragonite was coughing. When the smoke cleared, Lance saw Dragonite still holding onto Silver.

"Thank you, Dragonite, return," Lance said as his Pokemon returned to its pokeball.

Lance was happy to see Silver was okay. He wanted to bring her into a tight embrace, but he knew if he did that, Silver would just push him away.

"You're…Giovanni's child?" Lance asked. He was never informed that Giovanni was ever in a relationship or even had a child!

Silver reluctantly nodded. She had to admit, being his child was another secret, but it was because of him that she had to hide the fact that she was female.

Lance didn't know what to say. Here was someone he could use to find out about Rocket's whereabouts, but using her would feel so…wrong. Besides, by the look on her face, it seemed as if she didn't even want to be with her father.

"Do you know why he wants you back?" Lance finally asked. Silver looked at him, anger in her eyes.

"No. I don't know why and I don't care," She answered. "I don't want to be involved with someone as weak as him."

Silver remembered when her father had left to go and train since he lost to that kid, Red. He said he was the strongest, what a lie that was.

Lance wanted to comfort the girl. It must be hard on her to be Giovanni's daughter. No wonder she always wanted stronger Pokemon and didn't love them. It all made sense now! Except for why she still hid the fact that she was a girl. Lance was determined to find out.

"You almost gave away my secret," Silver said. She wanted to get away from the subject of her father and this was the perfect excuse. She had heard the change in Lance's voice as he almost said 'her'.

"But I didn't! You know it," Lance says. He was hoping she didn't notice that little mistake. "It's just really hard adjusting to the fact that you're a girl…"  
>"Why? Is it because I don't look like one?" Silver asked.<p>

"Well…" Lance started. Silver really didn't look like a girl. He didn't want to be mean or anything…but she did seem pretty flat chested. And it was hard to tell since she always wore that same outfit. Lance couldn't help but wonder how she would look like in a dress, which made him blush.

"Well, what?" Silver asked impatiently.

"I told you before you pull off a believable boy," Lance answers as he is snapped back into reality. "Why do you think everyone thinks you're a boy?"

Silver didn't answer, but took that as a compliment on how he hid his girlish figure. If only her stupid fever had healed earlier, this would never have happened.

"What are we going to do now?" Silver asks. Team Rocket is on the lookout for her now and they have no idea why. And the two grunts said something about reviving Team Rocket again, so that meant Giovanni must have appeared somewhere in Johto or Kanto.

"You may not like it, but we have to find out why Team Rocket is after you," Lance answers her after thinking it over. "We're going to have to check their old base in Mahogany."

"We're going to walk all the way over there?" Silver asks. No way is she walking that distance.

"Of course not. We'll take my Dragonite over there," Lance said, smiling to the girl. She just had to be stuck with him, didn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I was originally going to put ride my Dragonite…but it sounded dirty to me…when I was typing this yesterday, a part got deleted so I had to redo it. D<strong>:


	5. A New Lead

Lance took out his strongest Dragonite and easily got on it. He was ready to go, but had to wait for Silver to get on as well. She had some trouble getting on the Dragonite and when Lance offered to help her, she shot down his offer. Eventually, she managed to get on.

"Silver, have you ever flown on a Pokemon before?" Lance asked before he gave the order to his Dragonite to fly.

"No…" She muttered. Silver did not want to admit that to Lance. She found it embarrassing to tell him. Sure she had a Crobat, but she never taught it to fly. Silver found it useless and preferred to just walk everywhere instead.

"I suggest you hold onto me then," Lance said with a slight blush. If this was her first time flying, she would need to hold on to him.

"Why would I do that?" Silver asked. They were already close enough and she liked having her personal space.

"Well, my Dragonite can fly pretty fast and since this is your first time-"

"I don't need to hold onto you," She interrupted Lance. He just shrugged and gave Dragonite the order to fly. Dragonite quickly flew up into the air and headed towards Mahogany Town.

Silver immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Lance. She wasn't expecting Dragonite to fly this fast. She had a feeling Lance was going to tease her about this. Maybe next time she would actually listen to Lance's advice.

Lance couldn't help but smirk. He had warned her about flying. As much as he wanted to think about Silver and her holding onto him, or hugging him as he thought of it, this was not the time.

If Team Rocket was going to try to come back again, then he would have to stop them at all costs. But, what could they possibly try to achieve with Silver? She had changed and didn't like Giovanni at all, so what could her father possibly do to make her bring back his old team?

When they landed outside the Pokemon Center in Mahogany, Silver immediately let go of Lance and stood away from him. Lance knew she would be embarrassed about the whole flying thing, so for once he decided not to tease her about it.

"Dragonite, return," Lance called back his dragon and headed for the small shop. Silver followed silently behind him.

Lance waved to the shopkeepers and asked if he could investigate the Team Rocket hideout. They let him through without asking why.

"Do we really have to be here?" Silver complained. She didn't like revisiting Team Rocket's hideouts, especially now since they were after her.

"There has to be some clues left behind. Besides, we can possibly find out why Giovanni wants you back if we find a clue," Lance said as they entered Team Rocket's old hideout.

The two walked throughout the hideout without a problem, though they had to take the long way on the first floor since the traps weren't deactivated. When they came to the third floor, Lance was rummaging around through the desk and bookshelves while Silver sat in front of the computer, trying to hack it.

"You're actually going to help me?" Lance asked.

"No. I just want to search something up is all," Silver replied as she tried countless times to figure out the password. Didn't one of the Pokemon know the password? Or was that only for opening doors? She decided to type in her father's name as the password, maybe that would work.

"I got in," She said. Team Rocket really wasn't the smartest team, were they? Lance quickly went over to her and stood behind her. He noticed something blinking in the mail. Apparently, there were two new messages.

"Click on the email," Lance said and Silver clicked on it, opening the first message from Giovanni to one of the Executives, Archer.

_Archer, I have decided not to return to help with the revival of Team Rocket. I still need time to train; I learned that from two young children who will probably stop your current plans. If your plans do manage to succeed, I will meet up with you. _

"Go to the second one," Lance said. Silver clicked on the second message.

_Archer, I have heard of your failures and I would like you to know that I have a new plan for the revival of Team Rocket. I have trained long enough and my Pokemon are stronger then all of the Champions combined. I would like to hold a meeting with you and all the other Executives. Message me back once you have gotten this. I will tell you when and where we shall meet. P.S. This new plan will involve my son. I'm unsure if you have seen him or not, but he will be the main part of this plan._

"The date this was sent is pretty recent to…only a week ago," Lance said as he reread the message. Finally there was a clue he could follow!

Silver could only stare at the last two sentences. Her father wanted to use her? As if! No way was she going to listen to that pathetic loser. He only saw her as a tool he could use and yet, he still kept the fact that she was a girl a secret? Was it really that bad for her to be a girl?

"Silver, are you alright?" Lance asked as he notice her clench her fist.

"I'm fine," She said and got up from the chair. She waited for Lance to sit down on it and use the computer. He just looked at the girl, worried.

"Aren't you going to respond to him?" She asked irritated. Lance nodded and typed a response to Giovanni's email. He just hoped he could pull off being Archer.

_Giovanni, I have received your message and I am awaiting your whereabouts. I will inform the other Executives about this meeting if you haven't already._

Lance sent the message and now all he had to do was wait for his response.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I've been meaning to update this, but busy with school coming up and all.<strong>


	6. Take the Train

Giovanni's response was almost immediate. The two didn't have to wait very long for his response, which was surprisingly short.

_I'm glad to hear you respond, Archer. I have informed the others and they already have recruited new members. I shall await for you and the others in Lavender Town._

Lavender Town? So, Giovanni was in Kanto? Silver was reading what her father had sent and began to have an uneasy feeling.

Silver never really liked her father. Ever since she was young, he ignored her most of the time and gave her attention only when necessary. Of course, she did try to be the best she could for him, but he never did accept who she was.

"Silver?" Lance asked once again noticing Silver's expression play on her face. Her eyes had widened and she didn't give a comment, as she would normally do.

"I'm fine," She answered. "Are we going to leave or what?"

Silver did her best to cover up this uneasy feeling of hers and Lance actually bought it. She managed to convince Lance that she was fine! Though, it would probably never happen again.

When they exited the old hideout, Lance couldn't help but have an ominous feeling. Something just didn't seem right about that message. Wouldn't Giovanni question him to make sure he was Archer? This just didn't feel right…

"Are we going to fly back?" Silver asked Lance.

"Of course," Lance said with a smile. "Unless you would prefer walking all the way to Kanto."

Silver shook her head. It would be best to just go on his Dragonite again. Lance chuckled a little.

"I wasn't serious, you know? We can take the Magnet Train," He said. Silver was ready to bare her teeth at the Dragon Master. Why did he always play with her? It was so annoying.

"Whatever…" She mumbled. Lance got out his Dragonite and they flew back to Goldenrod. This time, Silver willingly put her arms around Lance. They both blushed, not knowing the other was. Lance thought that just maybe, Silver was starting to open up a bit more.

"I see you took my advice," Lance commented.

"Shut up," Silver said as she leaned onto him. She was beginning to feel comfortable being around Lance. And she hated the feeling.

Once they landed back in Goldenrod, they both headed for the Magnet Train. Lance flashed his ticket and they were both let in.

"What's your plan?" Silver asked as she sat next to him.

"Just go in there like last time. Though I have you to help me instead of Ethan and Lyra," Lance told her with a classic smile. Silver looked away. She was actually happy to help Lance, but she wasn't going to show any type of joy to him.

"Besides," Lance continued, "Team Rocket isn't that strong of team. I'm pretty sure just the two of us can take them down, if not I can get the rest of the Elite Four to help out."

"You don't think that I can take them down?" Silver asked.

"You'd need help from someone."  
><em>Red took down Team Rocket all by himself and he didn't even need help!<em> Silver thought. _Though, his rival did help take down some of the members before he got there…_

Silver's thoughts were interrupted by Lance placing a hand on top of her head, petting her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She growled at Lance.

"I thought this would calm you down," He answered. "You know, you can always rest your head on my shoulder if you want to rest a bit."

"No way. Why would I do that?" Silver asked, but let Lance continue to pet her head. She liked the feeling of his hand on her head, but at the same time she didn't. It was weird to experience such emotions, especially around him.

Lance absentmindedly left his hand on Silver's head as he thought about the message again. To him, this seemed just to easy. It's never supposed to be easy. Never. There's always some type of trick the bad guys play or some type of confirmation. What could it be for Giovanni?

Now, Lance began to think about Silver. Was it really a good idea to bring her along? Maybe, he should have left her with someone, like Clair, though that would be a bad idea...Besides, who knew what Silver would do if she came in contact with Giovanni. Even worse, what Giovanni would do to Silver if he got his hands on her!

"We're going to need disguises," Lance said.

"Disguises? That'll never work," Silver said as she remembered Lyra's attempt at wearing a Team Rocket uniform. If she noticed Lyra right away, any other idiot member would notice as well.

"It worked for me. But if you're worried about getting caught, you don't have to. I'll keep you in my sight and protect you," Lance said, causing Silver to blush and try to hide it.

"I'm not worried about that!" She shouted at him. "I can protect myself…and how sure are you that out disguises will work?"

"Team Rocket believed I was one of them for the longest time. That and I heard Lyra managed to trick some members, until you showed up."  
>"It was so obvious that it was her! I don't know how anyone could have not noticed that."<p>

"Well, Team Rocket didn't, so this time let's try not to blow any of our covers, ok?"

Silver nodded. The Magnet Train had finally stopped in Saffron City. Once they got off, they headed towards Lavender Town where Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket were waiting for their arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yes! I managed to update! Didn't use your suggest Asmie, but maybe next time? Anyway…I do plan on introducing other characters. In like a chapter or two.<strong>


	7. Wear This

"No way in hell am I ever wearing that!" Silver shouted to Lance. Lance had managed to steal a pair of extra Team Rocket uniforms, though to his surprise one was actually a female uniform.

"Come on, Silver. Just this once! You need it to get inside," Lance told the girl, but she stubbornly refused to wear the tiny miniskirt uniform.

"I am not wearing it," She said.

"Look, we'll both wear wigs since they'll obviously notice us right away if they see our hair," Lance explained. Silver glared at Lance. She really, really, did not want to be seen in a skirt. Her father would see her wearing it…and Lance would to!

"Are you absolutely sure that we won't get caught?" Silver asked, wanting to make sure that her father wouldn't be able to recognize her.

"I'm absolutely positive," Lance said with a smile.

"Fine," Silver muttered. She had a feeling that she was going to regret doing this…

"Great! I'll go get our wigs and you change here," Lance told her before leaving to get the wigs. He didn't even wait for Silver to argue against him. Lance would never tell Silver, but he really wanted to see her dressed as a girl.

Lance went back to Silver after getting the both of them wigs. He had gotten a blonde curly one for Silver and a black straight one for himself. He just had a feeling that Silver was going to hate her wig.

"Hey, Silver," Lance knocked on the door to their room in the Pokemon Center. "Are you ready?"

Silver didn't answer, which caused Lance to worry just a bit, but he figured that she was just being shy.

"I'm coming in," Lance said as he opened the door. When he opened it, he saw Silver wearing the female Team Rocket uniform. This almost caused Lance to have a nosebleed.

Silver noticed Lance and immediately pulled down the skirt to make it seem like they were longer. She was blushing madly and hated the feeling of showing off her legs. No matter what, Silver would always prefer pants to skirts.

"What are you looking at?" Silver asked Lance after a moment of awkward silence. Lance tried to avert his gaze, but it was impossible. This was the first time he was able to look at Silver as an actual girl.

"I…uhh…here's your wig," Lance said as he held out the blonde curly wig to Silver. She just looked at it as if it were going to be the cause her death.

"You expect me to wear…this?" Silver asked holding the wig with disgust. Was this supposed to be some type of joke? Lance nodded as he took the male uniform and his wig and went to change.

While Lance was changing, Silver was reluctantly putting on the wig. At least she had short hair, or this would have been difficult. Silver was bothered by how itchy it was, but she just had to remind herself that this was to bring down her father.

When Lance stepped out of the bathroom, he could only stare at the girl that stood before him. It was amazing what a simple wig could do to change the appearance of one person.

Of course, Silver disliked this even more intense stare that Lance was now giving her. She swore that she saw a bit of red ooze out of his nose. What a pervert.

Now, it was Silver's turn to notice the new Lance. To her surprise, he actually looked good in the Team Rocket uniform; it gave him that bad boy look.

_Even with that black wig on…he still looks hot,_ she thought. _Wait! Why am I thinking about him? Stupid dragon master!_

As both slowly came back into reality, Lance told Silver about how they were going to go into Giovanni's new headquarters. They would act like regular old grunts and walk in as if nothing was wrong. Then they would have to ask around to find out where the meeting with the Executives where. That would be the tricky part since they'd have to really act like grunts and fake their knowledge about being a grunt.

"That'll be easy," Silver remarked. "All the grunts are idiots anyway."

"See, and we won't be recognized with these on, so as long as no one thinks that we're suspicious, then we'll be safe," Lance said.

He was hoping this would all work out, but that ominous feeling had returned. Luckily for him, he had called in a few friends before heading off into Team Rocket's new hideout.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Elite Four, the four members were huddled around Will's Poke gear. Apparently, this was an urgent message sent from the Champion Lance himself.<p>

"Well, what do you think it means?" Karen asked the three boys.

The message had read: _May need help. At Lavender Town with a friend. Be prepared and bring Lorelei, Agatha and Blue as well._

That was it. This message had confused the four since Lance was known to be descriptive in his messages, not short, mysterious, and vague.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Bruno asks looking at the others.

"Lance? In trouble? No way!" Koga said. How could Bruno think of such a thing?

"Then why does he want the previous members of the Elite Four? Hm?" Will asked as he tried to think things through.

"Let's just do what he said and get the others," Karen answered. "Will, come with me. Koga, Bruno, you two will go and wait for us in Lavender Town while we get the others."

Everyone nodded, understanding that this situation, whatever it may be that Lance had gotten into, had to be a big deal. Why else would he call upon the strongest trainers in both Kanto and Johto?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: By introducing other characters, I meant non OCs. Well, any OCs are going to be grunts anyway...<strong>


End file.
